A Long, Long Road
by sammy169
Summary: SEQUEL TO EVER SO SLIGHTLY BROKEN! READ THAT FIRST! please. Bella has gone to fight and Edward is hot on her heals, will their love survive? duh! But will they win... now even I dont know that yet.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hello and welcome back, hope you are well =p!!! Fells like I haven't updated in forever but really it isn't that long ago I was saying goodbye for a few weeks. Anyway, onwards.

Oh yeah, spoke to Steph Meyer and guess what!?! She said I could have Twilight!

Steph: No I didn't.

Me: Aww! Why not??? Fine I don't need it anyway! *Storms Off then comes back* I do really please can I have it!?

Steph: No.

Bella's P.O.V

I ran for three days without stopping. I was like a robot, not eating sleeping or feeling anything. Except that dull aching pain, that was always there, right where my heart should be. My heart wasn't there though. It was back in Forks with Edward and the Cullens. A little was with Vladimir and Stefan who stood by us in the fight. I bit was with Charlie who didn't even know what had happened. At least I told him I loved him.

I slowed as the feeling started to return in my limbs. I looked around in a daze, I felt like I had only just woken up after a bad night's rest. I was stood in a desert. I couldn't hear anything, at all. So I screamed, letting all my pain out, all my suffering and inner turmoil.

The sound that came from me was so sad, so strange.

"Ok, ok." I said to myself, trying to focus and get a plan formulating in my mind. "Right, first take down the Volturi, then go for that French coven. Simple. Should I gather my army of mythical creatures now or after the Volturi?" I started to babble to myself like a crazy person. I finally decided to find these creatures first, as long as it didn't take too long.

I stood from my spot on the dessert floor. I had been sat there for over thirty-six hours and all of my muscles didn't seem to want to work. I stretched and started to run. It didn't take me long to come across a city. I heard the sounds of it long before I saw it.

I mounted the small hill in front of me.

"No. Freaking. Way!" In front of me lay Las Vegas, sin city, the city that never sleeps, gambling capitol of the world.

I could see all the major landmarks and if I wasn't so numb I would have laughed and grinned like a fool. As it was I just set off towards the lights.

Edward's P.O.V

By the time I registered what had happened it was too late and Bella was gone. I slowly began to die at that moment. The moment I figured out that Bella was gone, she had left me and now I had nothing.

"Alice… Can you see her?" I asked after three days of silence in the house. Vladimir and Stefan had left to try and find Bella, they were calling in at other covens that may help us as well.

"No, I keep getting glimpses of her but she doesn't even know what she's doing. Last time I could actually see her properly she was in the desert. I don't know which one but I'm still looking."

"Thank you. I have to go find her. Now. I leave in an hour. Contact me if you find _anything!" _Alice nodded sadly.

_Be careful Edward, I've just lost a sister, I don't want to lose a brother too. _I nodded and ran to gather some clothes and credit cards.

I started to follow Bella's scent but it had been raining and the trail was hard to find.

I caught a slight hint of her scent and so began my search for Bella, my angel, my soul… My heart.

A/N Short and soppy, just wanted to get that little bit out of the way. Next up is the actual story… Not really sure if that makes any sense at all but oh well. I'm gunna be nice and give you a sneak peek into the next chapter…

"_You're not twenty-one." Damn, a last ditch attempt can't hurt… _

"_Yes I am." The man got a dazed look then it cleared. _

"_Oh yes, so you are. Sorry, my mistake." He unclipped the red rope and I walked through, well that was strange. _

Lots of Love,

Sammy ^.^

xox


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I'm here again! If I have enough will power you should be reading this a couple of days after you read the first chapter, if not, I have rubbish will power…

Me: Now?

Steph: NO!!! Go away.

Bella's P.O.V

I walked through the suburbs of Las Vegas and I must say, I was a little disappointed. Not once was I asked to buy some drugs, got shot at, or convinced to gamble my life savings away. It was just your average city.

I wandered around for hours, just getting used to the place. I didn't intend on leaving until I had enough money to survive on. I currently had a grand total of thirty dollars. I would have to wait a month or so before I could go back to Forks and raid my stash of bank cards that was under my old floorboards.

The thought of Forks made my heart clench in my chest so I didn't dwell on it for long. Instead as soon as it began to get dark I hit the casinos.

I got to the door of the first place. A big man, nearly as big as Emmett, stood with a red rope, letting people through. He looked me over.

"You're not twenty-one." Damn, a last ditch attempt can't hurt.

"Yes I am." The man got a dazed look then it cleared.

"Oh yes, so you are. Sorry, my mistake." He unclipped the rope and I walked through, well that was strange.

I couldn't believe it, I wasn't called back and threw out onto the street. I wonder if that was a new power? But I hadn't really felt much emotion at all really. Oh well, I figured it was best to just not question it.

For as far as the eye could see there were gambling tables, machines, bars… All seven deadly sins were in this building. I noticed no one there didn't have a drink of some sort. I walked over to the bar, ready to test my new found power.

"Excuse me!" I called the bartender over, "Could I please get a WKD please? Blue?" He looked at me funny.

"Have you got ID?" He asked. I nodded and held up a napkin.

"This is my ID see? It says I'm twenty-one." His face clouded over and then cleared, just like the bouncer.

"Thanks." He gave me my drink and I looked for something to play. It was either roulette or blackjack. The only things worth playing that I could play. I finally decided on blackjack. I got my thirty dollars changed for one-hundred dollars worth of chips with a little help of my new power.

I found a table with only one other person and sat down. I played for four hours before I moved from the table, people came and went and even more just came and watched us play. When I had enough to move onto the higher tables I said goodbye to the dazed dealer and headed to the V.I.P section of the casino.

"You're not on the list, I can't let you in."

"I am on the list." I said, I pulled the clipboard to me and pointed to the page. "Right there see?" I didn't even wait for an answer before pushing the door open and walking into the plush, quiet room.

It was mostly fancy business men with scantily dressed women hanging of their arms and they all glared at me when I walked in.

I walked over to a roulette table and placed a bet. I lost.

"I'm sorry Miss, looks like you've lost." I smiled.

"Look again, I think I won." Everyone around the table looked and groaned.

After that I had half a million dollars so I cashed in my chips. I made a bank account under a false name before going to find a hotel.

I chose a small and dingy place. A sleazy motel by all standards. Couples obviously having affairs came hurrying past me in their hundreds. It was crazy…

The guy behind the counter looked at me like I was a piece of meat and I hated it. Edward would have hated it, probably growled at him even. The thought was there before I could stop it, it felt like a knife being plunged in my chest unmercifully.

"Just give me the keys and stop staring at my breasts." I said to him. He didn't even look embarrassed, he just leered at me some more and grinned as if it was funny. I started to regret my decision to lay low and come to a motel.

"Here darlin." I felt sick as his hands grazed mine a little as he handed the keys to me.

I went straight to my room and tried to sleep, that was harder than first anticipated, I think it was because I could hear the moans and groans of my neighbours. How they could be so loud was beyond me. How they could have sex knowing that everyone was listening to them. Not that I wanted to, it was strictly an un-chosen torture.

"Bella." Came a familiar voice from the corner. I turned to look but nothing was there. _Oh great. _I thought, _now I'm hallucinating. This day just gets better and better. _I knew Edward wasn't lurking in the shadows because he just wouldn't. If I ever saw him again the first thing he would do was hold me, then he would confront me about running off like I did. We would argue but he would forgive me in the end. Even though I really didn't deserve his forgiveness. He would defiantly NOT hide in my motel room, corner. No way.

"Edward?" Ok, so I can't pretend I wasn't a little bit hopeful. No one answered though and the pain was suddenly ten times worse.

I cried myself into oblivion that night.

Edward P.O.V

I followed her trail to the desert. She seemed to have spent a long time there in one certain spot. I sat down where she had.

"Bella." I breathed in despair. Why did she do this? I had a theory that she thought she was protecting me. She was the kind of person to do that.

I stood back up and found her scent again. It led me to Vegas. My Bella was in Vegas? I couldn't help grin. Her feisty side would come out of hiding again. The bad thing about Vegas is the sheer mass of people that pass through it every single day. Thousands of scents all mingling together and making the faint scents unable to detect. Like Bella's for instance.

It was a good job I had hunted before coming here or I would have probably lost all control.

I searched people's thoughts for Bella but found no trace of her.

I was about to give up all hope of finding her in this God forsaken city but then, I saw her in the mind of one of the casino bouncers.

I walked over to him and smiled.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if you could help me. I'm trying to find someone, a girl, I think she may have been here. This high, long brown hair, big brown eyes? Looks quite young for her age?" He nodded.

"I know just who you're talking about." I grinned, one step closer to finding Bella.

A/N I was going to keep the two love birds separate a bit longer but, well, They _need _to be together or neither of them function right. Plus, I want to get onto the action and that can't happen when they are apart and stuff so… Expect a fight in the next chapter… Aw! Don't worry though, they can't stay mad at each other forever, the world will be ending soon… Opps I gave too much away all ready…

Lots Of Love,

Sammy ^.^

Xox

P.S Sorry it's so short I'm trying to get them to you quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Wow I've already got a few reviews on this… So thank you… Especially if you stuck by me all the way through ESSB. Oh by the way I got really excited when I first called it that, ESSB, I think it's because it was the first time I actually realised people like my stuff… Yeah, I'm slow like that. Oh, funny story, I tried to change a light bulb this morning… It didn't work, I just fell off the chair and hurt my head… Not fun… Any way! I don't own Twilight so I think I can go on with the chapter! Yay!

Bella's P.O.V

When I came back to the world of the living and sane I felt slightly better than I had done before I lost consciousness, slightly. That didn't matter though, I got up, looked in the bathroom and decided against a shower, did the same with breakfast in the dining hall, then I set out to leave Las Vegas.

The city of sin had been good to me and truthfully, I was going to miss it. I figured the best way to go would be to head towards Alaska, it would mean going a little bit near Forks but it would be ok. I wanted to start my search for mythical creatures there. How nerdy does that sound? Very, is the answer.

I walked slowly through the streets, enjoying the sun, until I heard my name being called. This time I knew it wasn't my head playing tricks on me, because a few seconds later I felt a hand on my shoulder. A very cold, strong hand. I held my breath and turned to him slowly. I tried to tell myself it could be another vampire. It could be Alice, or maybe Jasper.

It wasn't though. It was Edward, and he was sparkling. He didn't realise though until I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Shit." I sighed and looked around. I stood on top of a bench and called to the stunned onlookers.

"LOOK AT ME!" I yelled. They all looked. "What are you all staring at him for?" I asked.

"He's sparkling!" Yelled some bright spark among them.

"No he's not." I said. They all turned away, not interested now that Edward didn't look like a man made of diamonds. I jumped off the bench and pushed Edward into the shade. I stepped back into the sun. "And we're not running at impossible speeds!!" Then I dragged Edward behind me as I ran at a speed too fast for man or machine to see.

I only stopped when we got into the desert, far away from any road, dirt track or any other _thing_ that would mean we were on public view. Then we just… well, we just looked at each other.

"Bella." Edward said at the same time I said Edward.

"Why did you leave Bella?" He asked, chocking a little on his words. My eyes started to fill up.

"Because I love you. If I stayed you would be in so much danger. I couldn't stand the thought of you, and the others, being in harm's way. It would have killed me. It hurt so much to leave but… I had to do it, so I did. And you have to go back to Forks now Edward."

"Bella, I can look after myself. So can the others." I took a shaky breath.

"Not anymore. You don't know what I do Edward. The Volturi are as good as dead. There's a coven in France, they call themselves the Crainte and they are so much smarter than the Volturi. Besides, I need to keep you safe from something else too." I looked at the floor. "Goodbye Edward, you know I will always love you but… I have to do this or we all die." He grabbed my arm before I could run.

"What else is there you need to protect me from? I can deal with vampires. You know that." I growled softly.

"I won't tell you. Ever!" I said defiantly, if he knew he would hate me forever and I don't think I could carry on knowing he thought I was a monster.

"Please Bella. If I ever meant anything to you, you'll tell me." He pulled up my chin so that I was looking directly into his eyes.

"Me. I am not the girl you fell in love with, not anymore. While I was fighting, back at Forks, I wasn't myself. It was like I had taken a back seat in myself. I had very little control over my body, my thoughts. I enjoyed ripping them all to pieces, killing them. I _enjoyed it,_ Edward. I fucking enjoyed it. I'm no better than them, not really." I started to run while Edward stared after me, but he recovered quicker this time and caught me round the waist, pulling me forcefully to his chest.

"Listen to me Bella. You are not what you think you are. You said it all yourself, you had no control. And do you really think that any of them would be feeling guilty over this? Like hell they would. They would be thrilled. They would see it as being stronger, more powerful. They have no soul Bella, no mercy in them at all. You do Bella. The guilt you feel shows that." I still didn't believe him and he could tell. "And, and I'm sure you could control it! Especially with Jasper's help. I'm not letting you go Bella. So you can either come with me on your own or I can drag you there kicking and screaming but whatever happens, you are coming back to Forks with me." I looked into his eyes. It wasn't one of them times where I saw this look of love, it was a look of pure, unfiltered, determination. I nodded weakly, knowing I really had no choice.

"I'll come with you Edward."

"Good. I love you too much loose you. Never forget that Isabella Swan or I will have to make you see all over again and it took long enough before. How such a smart person like you can be so blind I'll never know." He said the last bit mostly to himself but I still heard and Smiled at him.

"Love you too Edward. Forever. Can we go home now please?"

"Of course my love, anything for you."

I felt like I hadn't put up enough of a fight, that I was still endangering my family but, what Edward offered, it was just too tempting. My life back, a life I thought I had lost.

"So Vegas." Edward said as we walked slowly through the desert. We were holding hands, not in a rush to get back.

"Yeah." I laughed. "It was cool. Especially with my new power. I think you get it. I tell people something and they believe it. Quite handy for getting into casinos and ordering alcohol. I gambled and got enough money to support me while I travelled. That was what I was going to do, travel, being the magnet for all things strange and mythical." Edward grinned.

"My danger magnet."

"Then I went to this sleazy motel and let me tell you, you and Jasper would have both hated it. I swear it was affair capitol. And the walls did not muffle the sounds. At all." I shuddered.

"Ugh, please don't go into detail." I smirked.

"So you don't want to know about Carol and Steve? Honestly she felt the need to announce it to the world that she loved a certain part of his anatomy very much." Edward grimaced.

"Please Bella! The images! For the love of all that's good in the world, shut up!" I laughed.

"Well, that's what it was like. If I ever go to that place again it will be too soon. The city on the other hand, I want to go back there sometime. The lights were amazing. Now let's run, I want to get over the whole Alice screaming at me bit." He laughed slightly and we set off, hands still intertwined.

Edward P.O.V

I felt better now that Bella was back with me and we were on her way home. We had a lot to sort out when we got home, then we would have to set out into the unknown. Quite literally, none of us really knew anything about the things we would encounter on our search but it was sure to be an… Adventure. I didn't think it would be like Harry Potter or something, it was going to be dangerous. I didn't doubt that it would test not only Bella, but all of us, to our limits, maybe further.

The wind changed suddenly and I caught a scent. A Vampire scent. It wasn't familiar to me but I kept on running, pulling Bella with me when she tried to stop, obviously smelling the vampire as well. I looked at her and told her to keep running with my eyes.

I pushed all my senses to the max, aware of everything from the betel scurrying about in the dust a few miles off to the vampire following us to the west, trying to use the wind to hide his scent, carrying it away from us.

I quickly changed course and headed straight to him, or her, pulling Bella too. She caught on and let go of my hand, going round to trap him. We backed him into a corner. It was a man, six foot, brown hair. Red eyes. But then, they turned to honey coloured.

"Isabella Swan? Edward Cullen?" He asked. Bella took a step forward, her eyes a swirling mass of colour.

"Yes. Who are you?"

"I am Francis, a shape shifter, as I would be called in this language. I came for your help…" I looked at Bella and she looked right back at me. A grin slowly spread on her face.

"Well then, you best tell me what you need. You can tell us both when we get back to Forks. You can run fast right?"

A/N So, what did you think? Is it moving too fast? I'm going to give you a small peek of what's to come, and then I want you to tell me your thoughts on it. Francis is going to show Bella a gateway to a hidden world (not as sad and soppy as it sounds.) The Crainte are looking for the gateway. I just wanted to say that this hidden world isn't full of castles and princess, I don't want to say much more coz I don't want to tell you too much but… It is pretty cool. So I need your thoughts and feeling more than ever! Reviews are like liquid diamonds, invaluable.

Lots of Love,

Sammy ^^

xox


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Sorry I haven't updated for a while but on a plus note… I got into art college!!!! XD woo!

Bella's P.O.V

We reached Forks very quickly, seems that Francis wasn't lying when he said he could run fast. Alice was waiting outside the remains of the Cullen mansion. The left side of the house was still there but the right side was almost all gone.

"Isabella Marie Swan/Cullen!" Alice yelled at me. I did the only sensible thing, I ran and hid behind a tree.

"I'm sorry Alice! I thought I was doing the right thing!! I'll buy you a, a, a tiara and, and a really amazing dress!" I yelled back. She stopped chasing me around the tree and thought about my offer.

"You are halfway to being forgiven. And I will stop trying to kill you. If you tell me who that is." Alice pointed to Francis who waved awkwardly. I stepped out from behind my tree and jumped on Alice, giving her a massive hug.

"I missed you." I mumbled into her hair. "That is Francis. He needs my, our, help. I don't know why. I just wanted to get back here as fast as I could. Now where's everyone else?"

"They went hunting. We set up a perimeter so to speak, all around town and off into the woods. They are all making sure that's secure as well. Esme and Carlisle went to see the Denali's , try and get them to help us in the war. Vlad a Stef are looking for my stupid sister who gets these stupid ideas in her head that make her want to run off into the world alone! Oh wait, THAT'S YOU!" I looked to the floor.

"Sorry. And what's with the nick names? Do they mind you calling them that?" I apologised and asked.

"Well, they don't really _know…_ But I'm sure they'll love their new names." I laughed at Alice's Alice-ness.

"Me too." We just stood grinning at each other before Francis cleared his throat politely. I had forgot he was even there.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I need to return to my world as soon as possible. There is much planning and training to do." I nodded. I pulled a tree out of the ground and split it into four large benches before planting them back in the ground.

"Take a seat." We all sat down and Alice rang the others. She couldn't get hold of Vlad and Stef though.

"Please can you explain to us what is going on? You mentioned your world, as in, not this one?" I asked. He slowly nodded.

"I am a shape-shifter, as I have already said. There are many of us back on my own planet, but we are in danger. No, I should go further back. I'm sorry but there is a lot to this tale. Ok, in the 1400's, magical creatures all over the world were being persecuted to extinction. We had always been shunned for most of our existence, we have had to hide. The 1400's were when it all got too much though. The human race, they are like, like vermin. I apologise for the insult but it is true. The human race soon became the largest race on Earth. With the sheer amount of people, came a certain amount of ignorance. They assumed they were the most powerful and so when just one of our kind was found out, they saw us as a huge threat and destroyed us.

Soon there was few of us left and so we all met and came to a decision to leave here. There was talk amongst us of a race that had evolved to such levels that they could ascend, move onto a higher plain of living. It was also said they were very powerful. We searched for them and eventually found them. They said that they would create a new world for us in a different dimension, it would be the last thing they did on this plain of existence.

They created our world for us, leaving a doorway so that we could one day return, as they prophesised we would one day be able to. Then they left, from our world they set out a strange arrangement of stones then vanished from the centre.

Of course not all races wanted to come to this sanctuary. The vampires were one of them. Most of the witches, as you know them, decided to stay. The odd creature from the odd race decided to stay behind as well." Francis stopped and took a deep breath.

"Would you like something to drink?" I asked, feeling rude for not offering before now.

"No, thank you." He replied. "We have lived in relative peace since then. Now though, the vampires have found out about us and have decided that they wish to rule our world, as well as this one. They are looking for the door to our world, then they hope to raise an army, or kill us all. When that is done, they will take your planet, enslaving the human race." The four of us sat in silence for a long time, letting all this news sink in.

This was bad, really fucking bad!

"The people on your world, are they powerful?" I asked. I didn't want to know the answer, but I had to.

"Yes. There are races that could kill you humans in a heartbeat just by looking at them. Mind control is a rather uncommon gift but is there none the less. The stronger races stayed here actually. Well at the time anyway."

"When they get the offer to join the Crainte or die, what will they choose?" I asked, once again afraid of the answer I would get. Francis sighed which didn't help my mind set at all.

"I can't speak for all of them. Most will choose to fight for you, some will choose to join _them_." It was clear they didn't like to refer to the Crainte by their names. "Unfortunately a lot of the more powerful races will choose the wrong side." Edward cursed under his breath.

"The stuff the scroll said, about defeating the Volturi, and going around the world. It doesn't seem to make much sense anymore. When was it written?" I asked.

"If it is the same scroll I am thinking of, before we left. Like I said though, a lot of the more powerful races stayed here. They didn't want to leave their home so decided to go into hiding. It's obvious they haven't come out of it yet." I nodded and we sat in silence. Then I was ploughed into the ground. Emmett.

"I missed you! Idiot! Why'd you run out on us like that? Are you insane?" He turned to Alice. "Has she gone mad?" Alice sniggered.

"I think she must have done. For a while at least." I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, ok. I made a mistake. I'm back now though and it looks like we have _two_ worlds to save. We better get started." I said.

"You said that you needed to get back?" Asked Edward. Francis nodded.

"I'm afraid so. Civil war was about to break out when I left. We will meet again Isabella Swan. Look for a golden eagle flying on the horizon." Francis got up and leaped into the air, transforming into a great golden eagle.

"Well that was dramatic." Declared Emmett before getting up and offering his hand to Rose who took it and got up gracefully. She turned to look at me.

"You pull any crap like that again, and _I _will be the one to come and get you." Her and Emmett walked back to the house. "And it's good to have you back Bella!" She called before they disappeared inside.

"So…" I said.

"So…" Repeated Edward.

"Well what the hell do we do now?" Cried Alice in frustration. I shrugged.

"I haven't a clue. I think a good place to start would be to gather as much information as we can on our new enemies. And check up on the Volturi. The last thing we want to do is forget about them and having them sneaking up on us when we least expect it." Said Jasper. He was in full solder mode, he had also scooped Alice onto his lap at some point.

I was starting to miss simple things going on around me. Jasper must have picked up on that, then Edward got it from Jasper.

"You should rest for a bit Bella. We'll get in touch with the others, or try anyway. My room is still there and safe, go sleep." I nodded and kissed him softly.

"I'm sorry for running out on you all like that. It was stupid and I was just scared." I hugged Jasper and Alice before strolling up to Edward's room.

I tried not to look at the burnt furniture and walls on the way. I couldn't help but blame myself for it.

"It's not your fault Bella!" Shouted Jasper. I laughed a little.

"Thanks Jasper." I yelled back.

I reached Edward's room and snuggled up in the covers. They still smelt of Edward from the last time we were here. I breathed deep and committed the smell to memory, even though I wouldn't need it. I would always have the real thing. _Mine._

Xox

I woke two hours later feeling as if I had slept for months. Energized and refreshed I skipped out of the room humming as I went. I was met at the bottom of the stairs by Edward who was leaning against the side wall. Smirking.

"Someone's in a chipper mood." I just grinned at him.

"Yeah. ME!" He laughed and swung me round.

"I like seeing you this carefree and happy."

"I like being this carefree and happy. Have you got in touch with anyone yet?" I asked.

"Yep, all of them. They're on their way back. We haven't got the support of our friends." He spat the word friends, his face being over taken by a glare. I ran my hand down his cheek and kissed him just below his ear.

"It's ok. We have all we need right here, well we will when the others get back." He smiled at me.

"That is true. I would have felt better about all this if we had more back up though." I nodded in understanding.

"We'll manage." He squeezed me once more before placing me back on the ground.

"You hungry?" I shook my head.

"Nope, I'm fine. I could use a shower though." He grinned at me and I slapped him lightly across the chest. "That wasn't an invitation." He pouted. Yep, that's right. Edward Cullen _pouted_! I giggled like a school girl. "Although…" He picked me up and ran us to the bathroom.

He started to kiss me softly, I kissed back with more fire which he easily matched until our hands were all over each other, our mouths fighting for dominance and both of us panting for air we didn't need.

He pulled lightly and the bottom of my shirt so I lifted my arms and broke away for a second so he could take it off and through it to the side of the room. I gripped the hem of his shirt and pulled it from him roughly. His chest rippled with every move he made which just made me hotter. I could feel a tiny ball of tension curl up in the pit of my stomach. He pushed me up against the closed door and lifted me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. I could feel just how much he wanted me and it made me gasp. The ball got bigger and tighter.

I pushed down his jeans with my feet and ankles. In turn Edward laid me down on the counter and trailed kisses from my chest the waistline of my jeans before hooking his thumbs through my belt hooks and drawing them down. Slowly. I began to moan.

"Please… Edward please!" I begged.

Edward groaned and threw my jeans to join the rest of our abandoned clothes.

"You're so beautiful baby, so gorgeous…" He ripped through my bra with his teeth. I gasped. It made me so much more desperate for him to be inside me.

"Edward, I need you in me. Now!" I hissed out. He growled and before I could blink my panties had joined the rest of our clothes, closely followed by his boxer shorts. Then he was inside me, thrusting slowly. I meet all his thrusts and soon we climax together, holding each other close.

He pulled out of me and gently lifted me into his arms. He turned on the shower and got in, me still securely in his arms. He began to wash my hair, massaging the shampoo into my head. I had a lazy smile on my face. I felt good.

A/N So… I wasn't planning on writing my first lemon but… it just happened :P:P:S I would also like to point out I am 15 and a virgin so I apologise if this sucks ass! :D What can I say? I'm innocent like that :P kind of… also do you like the direction the story is going in?? And do you have any advice on my lemon writing?? I don't plan on doing another for a while but still, situations arise! :D

Lots Of Love,

Sammy ^^

Xox


End file.
